DevNotes
'Latest: Apr 2014' 1 - Tournament updates *Weekly Tournament system will be retired *Current tournaments, Basic T3, Master T2 and T1 will be removed *A new Tournament system will come in later (no release date yet) **Event based **Can include variations of limits (type, faction, DP, etc) and a card ban system **Can include variations and/or specific rewards 2 - Introduction of a Daily Ladder system (target release date: 8th May 2014) *Daily Ladder - Separate daily rating which is resetted @00:00 server time **Ladder decks will have a 65 DP limit (Legendary can be included) **1st place every day receives 1x Protean token **Top 20 will have a chance to win 1x Protean token (random) **Matching in Ladder will follow current system of tiering (Bronze, Silver, etc) and be based on Lifetime Rating (current PVP rating) *Two new Proteans will be introduced into Protean pack 3 - Site Revamp (target release date: 29th May 2014) *New look and feel *Refined navigation *Games feed in main page (skirmish mode, daily tasks, etc) *Includes new look of cards 'Jan 2014' *Ascension **Character cards to have 3 distinct paths to choose from and develop (or ascend to) ***Path of the Warrior - Damage dealing ascension ***Path of the Defender - Defensive ascension ***Path of the Wise - Utility ascension (fills multi-decks and roles) *Tournament Rewards **Material to enable Ascension can only be found in Tournaments **Winners receive material **AND random chance to drop material on every win in Tournament *Enhancement to Gameplay (still in design/brainstorming) **Major rework to gameplay to include - Graveyard pile and Draw pile **Abilties to manipulate new instances **Suggestions are welcomed *Ladder **Daily milestone achievements (5 wins, 10 wins, etc) with rewards *Castle **"Supply" exclusive to Castle **Maximum can be increased with Throne Room level upgrades **Current costing of Castle upgrades will be reviewed *UI Revamp **Early design mockup - Check it out here! *New Ability **Hallowed #x name - Effectiveness of abilities will be reduced by (x times 10) percent. This ability stacks. 'Late Nov 13' *New abilities **Spell Pen x (now Dissipate x) - Reduce effectiveness of abilities by x *Changes to current abilities (rescinded) **Pierce x (working name) - Reduce effectiveness of abilities by x *Changes to be made to cards with affected abilities *Rework of "Search for x" Event esp on Token drop rate mechanic - (Update: Drops in raids too) *Hatchery building in Castle - breed eggs to craft Dragons (delayed) *Relook at achievements - possible rework and new achievements 'Nov 2013' *Castle Beta: ongoing tweaks *Public Card Tool - following cycles will be similar to Halloween - based on themes and other rule changes *Card changes - Warding Staff - Ward to Guard Ward 'Oct 2013' *PVP "Castle" Feature: Progress - internal playtesting and skinning *Halloween: Goos will return for players to craft Revenants *Halloween: New Raid (recurring Limited Time Raid) *Halloween: PCT theme winner(s) to be released during Event *Next Card Release: Alliance Chaos *Tournament Card Ban system on hold *Tournament Format changes on hold 'Sept 2013' *PVP "Castle" Feature: good progress - projected playtesting in 3-4 weeks *Next Card Release - most likely Alliance-Chaos *Tournament Format changes - streamline Type 1 and Type 2 into one format *Development of a Tournament Card Ban System *Cards phasing out of packs and/or Tournaments 'Aug 2013' 1) The Super Cannon will start to build once Global Event is initiated. The Super Cannon requires 48 hours to be built. Once built, it will periodically damage the Global Force HP. The current damage over time is 5,000 Damage per hour. 2) The Global Event will end when Global Force HP is lowered to Zero (0). 3) Global Boss HP set to 50k static. 4) "Lord Craftie" bot tweaked. 'Mid July 2013' 1- Update on cards/abilities (still testing) * Assassinate x ** Chance removed and triggers 100% ** Arya's Assassinate lowered to 4 * Heart of the Wood ** EC increase by 2 ** HP decrease by 2 'June 2013' Upcoming addition to Mechanics 1- New Abilities *Shadowstep *Assassinate x *Energy Siphon x Ongoing Future Developments to be introduced in the coming months (Dates given are targetted dates only): 1- New Layout and User Interface (early July) 2- New Tutorial (early July) 3- New Global Events - ongoing 4- New "Rift" Raids (working title - To Be Decided TBD ) Feature *Challenging Solo Raids *Time based Reward/Accumulated Reward (TBD) *Unlock new cards 5- PVP "Realm/Castle" (working title -TBD) Feature (early Sept) *Build and Grow your Realm to protect Resources (Shards, Slivers, Proteans, Mythic/Rare Cards,etc) *Attack other players to build your Reputation and Influence, and for Resources *Band with others to help protect your lands Feb 2013 Charge, Discharge mechanic initial discussion on changes: Bonus Charge x - At the end of the turn, +x Pulse Charges and lose x Energy. Magical Discharge X - Remove all Pulse charges from the character. For each Pulse charge removed, gain #x Energy and deal #x damage to the opponent and its adjacent characters.